


Inside Jokes

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: Early Days [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, Inside jokes, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-17
Updated: 2007-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every group has inside jokes and at seven years old Luffy had created an inside joke among the Red Haired Pirate Crew that is now also a prank ten years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This was written before the Impel Down Arc when Luffy and Ace's backstorys were shown. So it doesn't match canon wise.

Within every group there were inside jokes. Jokes that only people within that group would understand when some kind of statement or remark relating to the joke would be made.

Pirate Crews were no different at all, and the Red Haired Pirate crew was defiantly not an exception. If partying, drinking, dancing around, drinking, pirating, drinking, playing around with a certain black haired seven year old boy and was drinking mentioned yet? If those were apart of the usual lifestyle of the Red Haired Pirate Crew then inside jokes or pranks of any kind were defiantly something that made its way into the life aboard their ship. And low and behold the earlier mentioned seven year old boy had created one of the inside jokes that now was also a little prank on their ship…

And it was all Shanks's fault.

It had started out innocently enough with Shanks tricking Luffy into drinking apple juice after the boy had shouted to the crew that he was a man and not a kid. The very next day Luffy decided to get back at him by dumping his whole glass of apple juice into his rum when he wasn't looking…his crew had actually seen Luffy do it but allowed the boy to have his little joke. To add insult to injury the rum had actually tasted better with the apple juice in it…however one does not mess with a man's rum without consequences…which Luffy found out right away when Shanks had been informed by Yasopp what Luffy had done and had chased the seven year old around the Party's Bar ready to tickle the poor boy senseless.

Now thanks to that little stunt of Luffy's it was then, and now a running gag on the ship to put things like milk, juice or any kind of beverage that was deemed for child consumption only into a crew members drinks when they weren't looking regardless if they were at a bar or on the ship.

It seemed however that Shanks was the only one who ever got his rum, when he was the one pranked, spiked with apple juice.

Shanks would make sure when he and Luffy saw each other again to spike his apple juice with rum.


End file.
